The 165th Hunger Games
by cityofotps
Summary: The 165th Hunger Games were supposed to be like any other games. 24 tributes go in, only one gets out. That's how it's supposed to be, right? But when the best group of tributes in Hunger Games history is reaped, the fight to the death will be more physically, emotional, and exciting than ever. Who will be the winner of the best Hunger Games yet? SYOT OPEN
1. Chapter 1

The 165 Hunger Games were supposed to be like any other games. 24 tributes go in, only one gets out. That's how it's supposed to be right? But when the best group of tributes in Hunger Games history is reaped, the fight to the death will be more physical, emotional, and exciting than ever. 24 goes in, only one comes out. Who will be the winner of the best Hunger Games yet?

SYOT: If you would like to submit a tribute, please answer the questions below. This is my first time doing this so I'm excited to see how it turns out!

NAME: (First and last)

DISTRICT:

AGE:

GENDER:

LOOKS: (Full description please!)

PERSONALITY:

BACKGROUND STORY:

FAMILY:

VOLUNTEERED OR REAPED?

ALLIANCES?

ROMANCES?

WEAPONS USED:

DISTRICT TOKEN?

Please enter a tribute and hopefully, yours will be chosen. Like I said, first time doing this so we will see how it goes! Feel free to submit as many tributes as you like! Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! There are still 22 spots open! The only spots taken are the District 2 female and the District 4 female. Please submit tributes! First come first serve! Thank you!**

* * *

Head Gamemaker Arious Sneeley POV

Two months until my games begin. Two months until the reaping. Two months until the interviews. Two months until the bloodbath. Only two months, and the Capitol was already excited. While walking the streets of the Capitol, I was usually stopped on the streets by people telling me how excited they were. One person even told me, "I hope no one comes out of that arena. I hate the Districts." I just laughed and told him I did too.

Actually, everyone in the Capitol hated the Districts. Every since the 75th Hunger Games, after the rebellion, the Districts have never been the same. There has been 3 small rebellions since then, but they were easily stopped. I remember my grandfather telling me stories about the rebellions after the 75th Hunger Games. I remember hearing of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. My grandfather was there when Katniss was shot by President Snow. He would say, "President Snow had the biggest smile on his face after he put a bullet in her head. His face was splattered with blood, but he couldn't have cared less. He was happy because he had won."

The Capitol easily defeated the 3 small rebellions since then. There hasn't been a threat, so the games continued. Last year, the games were a huge success. The victor from District 2 was immediately accepted by the Capitol citizen. He was the favorite from the beginning. After his finally interview, he came to me and said, "I wish there was a way to go back in." I told him that he would be back next year as a mentor. He said it would be totally different. President Gosicos told me he hoped to see a success as big as last year again. I nodded my head, "I hope so too President Gosicos. I hope so too."

I am actually heading to the President's mansion now. Waiting to tell him our plans about the arena and se if he agrees. I liked having the President's permission over everything. Maybe that's why he liked me too. It was a cold, winter day in the Capitol. I had on my thick, navy coat on, yet I was still shivering. The cool crisp air finally got to me. I decided to step into my favorite restaurant and buy a hot chocolate to go. My mom used to make hot chocolate during winter, so it reminds me of her.

When I opened the door to the restaurant, the crowd inside was huge. I wondered what was going on. I saw a few faces I knew from the poorer part of the Capitol gathered in the restaurant watching the television they had set up. I looked to see what was so interesting. I soon as a realized what was going on, I drew my breath in. The headline said "Breaking News: The Districts planning to rebel again before the upcoming 165th Hunger Games."

I quickly ran out of the restaurant and to President Gosicos mansion. If the Districts aren't willing to cooperate then these Games would not be successful and that would result in mad Capitol citizens, which would result in my public execution. I had to make sure these Games would work. I had to make sure everyone was sure of the fact not to worry. But most of all, I had to make sure the Districts knew that if they resisted, I would personally destroy every last inch until they ended up like District 13. Yes, these Games would work, because I will not allow anything else.

* * *

**So this is a little preview of how I write and what will be happening during the Games. Yes, there will be a deeper plot behind this SYOT. I wanted there to be a deeper plot so it wouldn't be like any other SYOT. I hope you do not mind the fact that there is a deeper plot. I will be switching out POV's from your tributes to Head Gamemaker Arious to keep you informed about what is happening in the Districts. Remember to submit tributes (SYOT Form in Chapter One)! You can put your completed form in the reviews or PM me. Remember, first come first serve. If the District you want is already taken, I will PM you and you can decided if and what you want change it. Thanks for reading! Reviews are gladly appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
